stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fate Raquel
Fate Raquel is the Twin Goddess of Fate and the first overall deity to align herself with the Universe Crew. Appearance be Added... Personality Fate was a cheery and compassionate, as she had revealed to Vincent during their second encounter. She was concerned for the well being of the people living on Earth and even the rest of its inhabitants. She also showed interest in having a life in the world apart from just observing it entirely. Fate had kept a positive outlook on the world, even during and after Earth's history of brutality and suffering, such as its violent wars and acts of cruelty that each past aggressor from Earth's history had displayed to the rest of humanity, Fate assured herself, and her sisters, that the world would adapt to it and become better. However, after a yet to be revealed incident involving the death of one of the goddesses, Fate began to lose her kindness and compassion toward humanity and would eventually develop a cold and emotionless demeanor. This personality that began to form in her furthered upon learning that a close friend of Ariel Rosenfeld, the Goddess of Nature, was raped and murdered in cold blood and that Ariel herself nearly fell the same fate, but had managed to escape. Her cold and emotionless personality would soon fully form in her after seeing the chaotic and bloody result of World War II. Much later, she would find out that she and the rest of the Goddesses were being hunted down, with the objective of killing each and every single one of them. Fate would become wary of humans but ultimately come to believe that humanity only cared about themselves and not of each other, adding that they would be okay to watch the rest of the world suffer and those around them. Her belief in this, along with her cold and emotionless demeanor, would be cemented in her once Rapture Corporation and the New World Order was established, with both organization going after her and the rest of the goddesses with the objective of using their powers for their respective leaders' personal gains. However, after Vincent had managed to talk to her and have her actually see the world as to what it is despite its violent history, Fate would later start to resurface her compassion and kindness, something that she had not felt for centuries. Because of Vincent, Fate was able to finally experience life on Earth like she had previously wanted to, enrolling into Pearlshore World University as a student thanks to Dean Crawford's assistance and Oracle Fantasia becoming her guardian "parent". After getting to know the world on a different but much better perspective, Fate is able to develop and even express her feelings more, such as displaying child-like personality traits, which make her seem naive, energetic, clumsy and gullible at times. Fate is rather excited to experience new things on Earth and learn more about the world that she did not know of before, things that she has never heard or seen before. Despite her seemingly childish behavior, Fate does have a reasonable sense of embarrassment, shown when she easily overreacts when caught in embarrassing situations. Her gullible nature can sometimes leave her to be easily tricked by others, such as when Robert and Harry Danger had deceived her into thinking that using her powers to break apart an armored truck would be "good luck" for her. Usually it takes her friends (mostly Vincent) to point out to her that she has been tricked, leaving her either angry or shocked, or both. Fate also has an incredible amount of common sense when it comes to combat, as she is able to analyze her opponent's every moves and fight patterns and is able to easily find the best way to counter them. Her experience in combat stems from the fact that she and the other goddesses have taken part in most of Earth's major wars and battles in the past. History be Added... Plot 'Chapter VI' be Added... Powers and Abilities 'Aspire Blade' be Added... Relationships --- ''Fate's Relationships '' Gallery be Added... Trivia Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character)